


For Him

by Mikaelf77



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaelf77/pseuds/Mikaelf77
Summary: A short story and perhaps a confession I'll be too afraid to give





	For Him

I knew the moment I laid eyes on him that I'd fall in love. It was the way he walked, the confidence he exuded despite the fact I'd made him walk 3 blocks away from where we were meant to meet. It was the way his face lit up when he saw me and the second of hesitation before his lips met mine. That was when I knew I would fall in love. Boxing day, 2020. 

We didn't have much. He bought a cheese platter and some crackers and we sat and we talked. Under the sun. And every second I spent with him felt right. We held hands, kissed some more and I couldn't stop staring into his eyes. They were warm and inviting and I felt myself get lost in them the longer I looked. 

I looked forward to every moment I got to spend with him after that. He gave me forhead kisses and held my hand and made fun of me for silly little things. We were so different but somehow it worked.  
I was blind, drowning in the way he made me feel and forgetting that we were both human and that feelings are scary. 

Before I realised what was happening he was the first thought I had in the morning and the last thing I thought of at night. I wanted to spend more time with him, but we had time limits. My kids, my responsibilities and his work schedule, meant that scheduled dates had to be our norm. We made it work, but inside I longed for more.

On one of our dates I invited him to my house. I slept next to him, clinging to him all night. I felt like if I let go of him he would disappear. How could I not fall for him, he was gentle and sweet and passionate.

Everything felt better when he was around. Even on the days where I could see he was struggling just to be there I was happy, because he made the effort to come, to see me.

He still makes me nervous, he still makes me feel special. I could still get lost in the depths of his eyes. I still want to hold onto him and not let him go. It's been nearly 3 months since we first met but sometimes it feels like it has been so much longer. 

I'll cherish every second I spent with him. Because he is wonderful. Despite his flaws, he is beautiful. And I have been lucky to have known him.

So, if I ever pluck up the courage to send this to you, I love you. I'm sure you know that by now, I haven't exactly been shy about it. But I guess I feel like you deserve to know. Thank you for sharing a part of your life with me. 


End file.
